


ג'ייסון הוא הגיבור האולטימטיבי של ניקו

by Daughter_of_hades



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Unrequited Love, romantic
Language: עברית
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 04:29:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7603408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daughter_of_hades/pseuds/Daughter_of_hades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>.ג'ייסון תמיד היה הגיבור האולטימטיבי של ניקו</p>
            </blockquote>





	ג'ייסון הוא הגיבור האולטימטיבי של ניקו

**Author's Note:**

> .התכנון הוא לכתוב המשך קצר, שבו ניקו\ג'ייסון כן יתגשם

* * *

ניקו אהב את ג'ייסון. ניקו תמיד אהב את ג'ייסון. החל מהיום שבו ג'ייסון הביט בו בשעה שרב עם קופידון, נעץ בו מבט עמוק מעיניו הכחולות, ואמר לו שהוא בסדר, שהכל בסדר. שהוא יכול לנשום נשימה כבדה ולהירגע, כי לאף אחד זה לא ישנה, ושאם זה ישנה למישהו, אז הוא אידיוט.

הוא היה באותו מצב עם פרסי, הוא זכר. פרסי הביט בו דקה לפני שניקו עזב את המחנה, וניסה להסביר לו בשפה מגומגמת שזה בסדר להיות בן האדס – לפחות זה מה שניקו חושב שהוא ניסה לומר. פרסי חזר על זה בכל פעם שנפגשו מאז, ובכל פעם מחדש משהו בניקו נרגע. משהו בניקו השתחרר, וניקו לא היה מסוגל שלא לחשוב לעצמו שזה גיבור אמיתי.

ילדים רגילים, שנולדו לבני אדם רגילים, שגו תמיד באופן שבו הם ראו את הגיבור האולטימטיבי. הגיבור האולטימטיבי לא היה הבחור שהורג מאה מפלצות בלי בעיה, מחייך חיוך – בשעה שהוא מנופף בשיער בלונדיני ארוך – ודקה אחרי זה התעלל בעבדים שלו. הגיבור האולטימטיבי פשוט לא היה הגיבורים מהמיתולוגיה, או מספרי הפנטזייה החדשים האלו. והילדים בני האדם בלעו את החומר הזה בלי מלח.

 הגיבור האולטימטיבי של ניקו היה בחור לקבל כל אחד עם מה שהואא נולד. הבחור האולטימטיבי של ניקו היה הבחור שיכל להביט בהומו, או לחילופין בבן של האדס, דבר שכולם ידעו עד כמה הוא מגעיל, ולהגיד לו שהכל בסדר, שהוא בסדר.  
(למרות שאם הוא יכל גם לנופף בשיער בלונדיני ארוך באותו הזמן, ניקו לא יתלונן).

ג'ייסון היה נחמד עליו אחרי זה. הוא לא שינה את התנהוגותו, למעשה, אם הוא שינה, זה היה אך ורק לטובה. ניקו כבר התחיל לשכוח מהימים שבהם הלך לישון כשהוא רעב, כיוון שלג'ייסון – החוצפן הזה – חשב שמותר לו להעמיס את הצלחת של ניקו ברגע שבו הוא התיישב ליד השולחן, ואז להכריח אותו לאכול. אפילו הייזל נראתה המומה מהתעוזה שלו.  
ניקו כבר שכח את התחושה של לשבת לבד ליד המדורה, בזמן שכולם שרים. ג'ייסון התיישב לידו בקביעות – וגרר איתו את ליאו ופייפר – והתחיל לשיר בקולי קולות ולצרוח, "ניקו, תשיר!" כמעט באופן יומי.  
הוא דיבר איתו לפחות שעה ביום.

אז מישהו יכל להאשים  את ניקו בזה שהוא יתאהב בו? זו לא היית ההתאהבות שלו בפרסי, הילדותית מעט ושסבבה בעיקר סביב מראה. זו הייתה התאהבות על סמך היכרות.

ובכל זאת, כשניקו הביט בג'ייסון רוכן שעה שהם יושבים סביב המדורה, מחייך את החיוב הרחב והמשוגע שלו – שממש צריכים להוציא מחוץ לחוק – ומנשק את פייפר חזק על השפתיים, הוא לא יכל שלא להתפלל לכל האלים שקיימים, אפילו לאפרודיטה וקופידון, שהוא לא היה מתאהב.


End file.
